Solo tú
by Sakufannel
Summary: Mi vida no es más que testigo del destino más cruel y lamentable, pero justo cuando todo empezaba a tomar su lugar una persona vino a cambiar todo mi mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño aporte para esta magnifica historia y sobre todo videojuego, surgió gracias a un pedido de unos amigos, espero que les guste.

Este es un pequeño prologo de la vida de Alice en el Asilo y la visita de un conocido. Tomaré un poco del pasado de Alice para darle sentido y explicar algunas cosas, es por eso que algunos capítulos serán en pasado o los marcaré como flashbacks.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, eso me indica si les gustó y me anima a seguir.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Despierto después de otro viaje desquiciante a Wonderland, pero ya me acostumbré a esa sensación tan difícil de explicar que me embarga cada vez que regreso a la realidad que ya ni siquiera pienso en lo que hice mientras estaba ahí, cuantas cartas maté, cuantas heridas obtuve o cuantos amigos perdí por culpa de mi locura. Lo único que ocupa mi mente todos los días desde que regresé es que seguiré luchando por ellos. Me quedo viendo los pocos reflejos de luz que se cuelan por la ventana hasta que la enfermera Witless se da cuenta de que estoy despierta, después les avisa a los demás para otra dosis de terapias.

Al terminar la primera consulta mi depresión aumentó tanto que no me moví por varias horas, esto no es bueno, no después de casi 10 años encerrada aquí, aunque lo que me espera en el exterior pueda ser peor, quiero salir o al menos poder salvar a Wonderland. Además había escuchado que había tenido un ligero avance en mi estado.

Después de unas horas me visita Nan Sharpe junto a ella viene mi abogado, o el abogado de la familia, es entonces cuando empiezan sus preguntas, torturándome con cada una de ellas, una pequeña parte de mí confía en que me quiere ayudar pero otra parte desconfía de todas las palabras que salen de él, siendo sincera no me creo nada de lo que escribió en su reporte, Daina no lo causó o al menos eso creo.

Al terminar su visita sufro una crisis, me puse tan violenta que tuvieron que sedarme. Sé que no es bueno que me siga reprochando por todo lo que pasó pero como no sentirme así después de las preguntas que me hace Radcliffe sobre esa maldita noche, si tan solo pensar en esa noche me destroza un poco más.

Algo aturdida me pongo de pie para ver la hermosa luna que hay esta noche, de pronto un ruido entre los arboles me llama la atención, pego mi cara lo más cerca que puedo de la ventana cuando los veo, unos ojos tan amarillos que sin evitarlo pienso en cierto felino, pero lo único que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta.

-Vaya Alice, ¿ya te sientes mejor para una consulta nocturna?-me pregunta el doctor Wilson.

Lo miro con cierta cautela ya que algunas veces veo otras cosas, las cuales nunca están. Después de unos minutos intento hablarle pero ningún sonido reconocible sale de mi garganta, es como si hubiera olvidado como hablar, aunque después de todo lo que he visto y vivido no me sorprende, es más, lo que me sorprende es que aun siga viva.

Después de eso me volvieron a sedar para seguir probando sus "avances" en mí, al despertarme tuve otra sesión de sanguijuelas seguida de mi dosis de medicamentos.

-¡Ya no! ¡Dejen que muera y pueda seguir con mi familia!-grito dentro de mí, esta noche por culpa de las medicinas no pude seguir luchando en Wonderland.

Eso es lo peor de cuando me dan esa horrible medicina, supuestamente sirve para que vuelva a ser "normal" pero eso es imposible, no tengo cura, lo único que me salvaría es la muerte.

Y con ese pensamiento unas lágrimas se empiezan a juntar y el nudo en mi garganta me hace más difícil respirar, perdida en los pocos recuerdos que tengo de aquella noche, empiezo a escuchar los gritos de mi familia pidiéndome auxilio, de pronto las pequeñas lágrimas se convierten en sollozos y otra vez ese sentimiento de vacío me envuelve.

Por suerte el efecto pasó justo antes de la noche, así que lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en Wonderland es una silueta, muy diferente a las otras que he visto, esta parece ser sólida, además escucho voces de los guardias y doctores, después un maullido.

En mi cama siento un ligero peso en mi cama, después unos gritos y siento un pequeño golpe en mis piernas, al pasar unos minutos todo se calmó.

-Habrá que poner atención a los gatos-escuché la voz del doctor Wilson antes de que se fuera.

Estaba a punto de despertarme cuando sentí un ligero escalofrío en mi cuello, pero al despertar nadie estaba ahí, lo único que había cambiado era un pequeño collar que adornaba mi demacrado cuerpo.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado?-me pregunté.

Miré otra vez por la ventana y me pareció ver cierta sonrisa burlona, pero cuando parpadee la sonrisa había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin pude con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que parece algo desordenado pero poco a poco todo se aclarará.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, no saben lo mucho me anima a seguir.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Me despierto con una pequeña sonrisa, de hecho es más como la sombra de una. Siendo sincera, ese es el único recuerdo feliz que tengo durante mi estadía en Rutledge, pero después de salir de ese lugar pensando que mi vida mejoraría… viví lo que sería otra tortura.

-¿Por qué habría recordado eso? -me pregunté antes de ir a buscar doctor Bumby- No hay tiempo para eso... Ahora debo enfrentar la verdad.

Después de tomar algo de comida y preparar mis cosas para huir lejos de esta horrible vida, vuelvo a visitar mi Wonderland, solo que no sabía que era la última vez que iría.

Cuando descubrí al asesino de mi familia no pude evitar vengarme de él, sé que no era lo correcto, de hecho después de eso pasé días y noches pensando en lo que había sucedido, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien.

Aún recuerdo todo el miedo que sentí junto con la adrenalina, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar fue escuchar a cierto gato, al principio no entendía sus palabras, estuve varios días en Wonderland, y por primera vez en muchos años fui… feliz. Hasta que un día desperté y vi que estaba en mi habitación junto con mi maleta.

Al salir me di cuenta que me estaban buscando por asesinato.

-Hago justicia, salvé a unos pocos niños de una vida llena de perversión y esa es mi recompensa-suspiré mientras unas terribles ganas de llorar me embargaban.

Tuve que estar escondiéndome de varios policías, además de la gente que creía que Bumby era una buena persona, la verdad, esos meses fueron de los peores de toda mi vida.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y terminar mi vida en el Puente de Londres, un niño, el último en llegar a Houndsditch me reconoció y me contó sobre su nueva vida.

-Todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad-me sonrió y se fue.

Esas simples palabras me dieron esperanza, algo que había perdido hace mucho…

Ahora con el paso de los años empecé a reconstruir mi vida, todo poco a poco se fue acomodando en mi vida pero ya no he podido regresar a Wonderland, es como si se hubieran olvidado de mí y yo, de cómo ir con ellos.

Mis años en Houndsditch, al recordarlos me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me cambiaron, al principio todo parecía ir bien, tenía la ligera esperanza de que iba a salir adelante aunque después de unas terapias mis "alucinaciones" regresaron, así que tuve que regresar a Wonderland, pero finalmente mi lucha sirvió para darme cuenta de que los peores demonios o monstruos no se encuentran en mi mente, si no en los seres humanos…

Al recordar ese día, ese momento en el que entendí lo que le había pasado a mi hermana y lo que causó el incendio, por una parte me sentía bien al saber que yo no era la culpable pero al ver en lo que mi vida se convirtió, eso me destrozó y me tomó bastante salir adelante, por mi cuenta, sin nadie que estuviera a mi lado.

Actualmente a mis 25 años me dediqué con ayuda de lo poco de mi herencia a limpiar mi nombre, aunque tuve que irme de Londres para liberarme de todas esas cadenas que tenía ahí, ahora vivo en Australia, irónico si recuerdo las veces que Radcliffe quiso obtener mi herencia y me sugería que comprara una granja.

Fue difícil pero por fin la suerte empezó a estar de mi lado. Conseguí una buena casa y después todo se fue acomodando.

Lo que más me gustó de empezar de nuevo fue mi nuevo empleo, trabajé durante algunos años en una biblioteca pero al encargado le llamó mucho la atención las historias que les contaba a los chicos, por lo cual me pidió que escribiera un libro, pensé mucho pero al final accedí. Así que después de unos años, soy una de las mejores Escritoras de toda Australia.

Sin duda amo mi nueva vida, aunque no puedo negar que sigo extrañando a Wonderland.

Hoy me despierto lista para otra tarde rodeada de libros, me visto con un vestido azul, me arreglo el cabello con ayuda de un lazo, tomo algunas cosas y me dispongo a ir a desayunar. En ese momento sonó mi reloj, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y salí corriendo para no llegar tarde a los cursos que imparto a los niños de la biblioteca, era tanta mi prisa que no vi el carruaje acercándose.

-¡Señorita!-gritó una voz masculina.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó. No se cómo pero de alguna manera sobreviví, al abrir los ojos noté unos ojos dorados mirándome.

-Cheshire-pensé.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Deberías fijarte por donde llevas el carruaje-le contesté algo molesta.

Levanté mi mirada y vi mejor al joven que me había salvado, alto, algo delgado, cabello largo y negro, ojos dorados, pero al observarlo mejor noté una sonrisa algo burlona. Eso no era posible, Cheshire aquí, en el mundo real, es imposible.

-No es mi carruaje, de hecho usted era la que venía pensando en su mundo y yo evité su golpe-me contestó algo arrogante.

-Gracias-murmuré después de unos minutos en silencio-Adiós joven…

-Sin preguntar el nombre de su salvador. Sin duda hay gente que prefiere vivir en la ignorancia.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?-contesté de mal humor.

-Ches, mi nombre es Ches-sonrió otra vez.

-¿Qué nunca deja de sonreír? Me recuerda a cierto gato-me dije-Adiós joven Ches.

-¡Espera! ¡Alice!-me llamó.

Al escuchar mi nombre empecé a correr, nadie de aquí conocía mi verdadero nombre, más que el señor que me vendió una casa y el amable bibliotecario. ¿Cómo sabía quién era yo? Pero lo más importante ¿qué quería ese joven conmigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review, eso me ayudaría mucho.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Corrí hacia mi trabajo y salí hasta muy entrada la noche, por suerte llegué a casa sin ningún contratiempo, aunque solo había una cosa en mi mente ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Sería una de las tantas personas que están tras de mí de otra forma, no hay manera que haya obtenido alguna información real mía.

Llegué a mi trabajo al día siguiente, pensé que iba a ser un día más tranquilo pero a penas y entré, lo vi, el mismo joven que me había ayudado. Traté de ignorarlo pero él solo se quedaba observándome y cuando pensaba que se había ido, aparecía de la nada.

Solo se fue cuando cerramos, suspiré algo cansada y me fui a mi casa, aunque no podía dejar de sentir que alguien me seguía.

Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo, de hecho todos los días después de eso el joven no dejaba de visitar la biblioteca, pero lo peor era que aparecía de la nada, nunca lo escuchaba entrar, y no era la única que notó eso. Todos los niños me preguntaban sobre él pero al ver que yo no lo conocía empezaron a preguntarle, aunque lo único que contestaba era.

-Vine por una vieja amiga-después sonreía y volvía a su libro.

Al principio todo fue normal, de hecho me fui acostumbrando a su presencia pero después de un mes, todo cambió. Cada vez que terminaba mi turno él me invitaba a salir, no importa cuántas veces me preguntara yo siempre lo rechazaba pero después de varios rechazos llegamos a un acuerdo, me dejaría de molestar y solo me preguntaría una vez a la semana.

Sin duda el joven tenía un talento natural para sacarme de quicio y eso quedó varias veces claro. Pero a pesar de todo, él era agradable aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Cheshire cada vez que estábamos juntos.

¿Qué será de Wonderland sin mí? ¿Cómo estará ese hermoso lugar? ¿Me extrañarán? Esas preguntas no dejaban de volar entre mis pensamientos. Pero sin importar cuanto tratara no podía regresar, ¿por qué? Esa pregunta me atormentaba durante mis noches, de hecho lo poco que recuerdo de mi último día en Wonderland fue haber estado hablando con Cheshire, todo había estado muy tranquilo hasta que fue de noche, él me llevó a mi casa pero antes de marcharse dijo:

-Es momento de regresar Alice, todavía tienes asuntos que atender-dijo pero al girarme a preguntar que quería decir, simplemente desapareció.

-¿Asuntos? Pero pensé que había muerto la noche que asesiné a Bumby-pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

-¿Cuáles serían esos asuntos de los que habló Cheshire en ese momento? -Suspiré antes de volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente Ches vino a visitarme para invitarme a cenar, quise rechazarlo pero algo me lo impidió, era como si mi cuerpo quisiera seguir adelante, aprovechar la vida pero mi mente seguía atrapada en mi soledad.

-¿Esta vez sí me acompañarás?-me preguntó.

-Si le digo que sí me dejará en paz-le dije.

-No te prometo mucho Alice, después de todo el futuro es todo un misterio-sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Pensé que me había deshecho de él, pero cuando terminó mi turno estaba ahí. Llevaba un traje algo sencillo pero bastante elegante, aunque no era la ropa lo que lo hacía lucir algo, era él, esa elegancia era su esencia. Yo solo había peinado mi cabello y usé un vestido negro muy sencillo, no era muy llamativo pero me gustaba mucho, además de que usé un collar que me habían regalado hace mucho.

Ches me llevó a la terraza de un restaurante, esta tenía una hermosa vista y la decoración parecía sacado de mi mente, de hecho por un momento pensé que estaba en mi hermoso lugar.

-Wonderland-suspiré.

-Casi adivinas el nombre, se llama Hora del té-me sonrió- Espero que te guste.

-La decoración es preciosa.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque para ser honesta, no había escuchado de este hermoso lugar hasta hoy.

-Es reciente, llegó hace unas lunas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Señor Ches algo más-le llamó la mesera.

-Todo está bien, gracias-sonrió, aunque esta era algo diferente.

-Pues… yo soy el dueño de este lugar, por eso es nuevo.

-No te creo-le contesté algo tajante.

-Es la verdad.

-Ajá, no creo que el dueño de un lugar así tenga tiempo para estar todo el día en la Biblioteca.

-Siempre hay tiempo para todo-sonrió.

Después de eso un silencio atravesó el lugar pero a pesar de eso la velada pasó completamente tranquila, de hecho la última vez que me había sentido así fue antes del incendio pero también había otro sentimiento, seguridad, ¿por qué? Con el único ser que me siento así es con Cheshire, y eso porque siempre está conmigo, molestándome, pero nunca me ha dejado sola.

Jugué con mis dedos antes de seguir platicando con él pero al levantar mi rostro vi su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué siempre estás sonriendo?-le pregunté molesta y curiosa a la vez.

-No lo sé, siempre he sido muy sonriente… Alice-me llamó después de una ligera pausa-¿Quieres saber por qué soy tan insistente?

-Pues siendo sincera me gustaría saberlo.

-Vine por una vieja amiga-suspiró-Ella se tuvo que ir porque tenía que hacer unos asuntos, pero ahora ella lo ha logrado…Ella está saliendo adelante.

-Entonces si ella es feliz, ¿por qué quieres que regrese?-pregunté más intrigada, aunque sentí algo raro en mi pecho cuando habló de esa "amiga"

-Porque soy un egoísta-respiró y siguió- quiero que esté conmigo, sé que no soy la persona más amable del mundo pero ella es mi todo.

-¿Por qué no la busca y me deja en paz?-le contesté algo cortante.

- Fue algo difícil encontrarte, pero me gusta este mundo y sobretodo mi nueva forma.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunté confundida.

-Oh Alice, siempre tan distraída ¿verdad?-suspiró y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

-Claro que no… Además tú no me conoces.

- Tú eres esa amiga.

Eso no tenía sentido, él no podía conocerme. ¿A qué se refiere con todas estas cosas que me ha dicho? Lo miré y quise golpearlo.

-¡No me tomes por estúpida Cheshire!-grité bastante molesta sin notar que lo había llamado como mi gato.

-Alice calmate y deja que te explique.

-No se moleste… adiós.

-¡Espera Alice!

Sin mirar atrás, salí corriendo pero no fue hasta que llegué a la estación que tuve que detenerme por mi falta de condición y por una tormenta. Me sentía molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a fingir que era mi mejor amigo?

Sin duda nunca más lo iba a ver, sin importar el precio...


End file.
